mariofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Oiseau
Les oiseaux sont une espèce récurrente d'animaux réels apparaissant dans la franchise Mario. Tout comme dans la réalité, il y en a plusieurs sortes. Apparitions Série Super Mario Super Mario Bros. 2 Le Tweeter est une espèce d'oiseau ennemie apparue dans ce jeu. Ce sont des oiseaux blancs avec un masque et des ailes rouges. Le Pidgit est une sorte de corbeau bleuâtre se déplaçant avec un tapis volant. L'Albatoss est un rapace ennemi de couleur rouge, et apparaît dans ce jeu. Super Mario Land Le Chicken est une espèce d'oiseau apparu dans ce jeu. Ce sont des oiseaux avec des plumes de couleur rouge qui possèdent un casque jaune or si l'on se rapporte à leur illustration. Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Le Dondon est une espèce d'oiseau apparue dans le dernier niveau de ce jeu. C'est un oiseau de couleur marron crème avec un ventre blanc, en prenant appui sur son illustration. Cross, le boss de le Zone des Arbres, est une sorte de corbeau ou de Dondon plus imposant. Un autre oiseau, Zed l'Assoupi est un allié, hibou dormeur, de ce jeu. Il l'aide Mario dans son périple en volant et lui faisant office de plateforme. Super Mario 64 Les Kleptos sont des condors voleurs qui sont apparus pour la première fois dans ce jeu. Hiboulul est un hibou qui n'apparaît que dans ce jeu. On peut notamment apercevoir des oiseaux dans les parties extérieures du château de Peach. Super Mario Sunshine L'Oiseau de Sable est un oiseau de sable géant qui fait office de lieu de l'épisode 4 de Gelato-Les-Flots : L'Oiseau de Sable légendaire. Il y a également des oiseaux. Série New Super Mario Bros. Dans New Super Mario Bros. il y a des Crowbers, des sortes de corbeaux, dans le monde 8-1. Il y aussi des Crowbers dans le Monde 7 de New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Les Crowbers apparaissent aussi dans New Super Mario Bros. 2, dans le Monde Champignon-Canon, dans le monde 6-4 et dans l'Impossible Pack. Dans ce jeu, on peut apercevoir des petits oiseaux lors de la cinématique d'introduction. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Il y a Araplane et des Jacocos que l'on trouve dans la galaxie Araplane Tropical et que l'on retrouve dans la Galaxie du Sauve qui Plane. On y trouve aussi le Jacoco Noir, le chef des Jacocos. Super Mario 3D Land Les petits oiseaux sont des créatures ambiantes sont aperçues la plupart du temps en groupe. Ils s'envolent lorsque Mario ou Luigi s'en approche. Super Mario 3D World On trouve des petits oiseaux à différents niveaux. Il peut y avoir à l'écran-titre du jeu, qui prennent la fuite à l'arrivée des protagonistes. Super Mario Maker / for Nintendo 3DS Yamamura est un pigeon avec l'emblème de Mario sur la poitrine qui apparaît dans ce jeu en tant que maître de Mashiko et guide du joueur avec elle. Yamamura apparait aussi dans la version Nintendo 3DS. Super Mario Odyssey Dans ce jeu, si Mario s'endort près d'un groupe d'oiseaux, l'un d'eux peut se poser sur son nez. Au pays des Chapeaux, il y a des petits oiseaux portant chacun un haut-de-forme. left|thumb|183px Ils y a de petits oiseaux de toutes les couleurs au pays des Chutes, qui ne portent pas de nom. On trouve des pigeons au pays des Gratte-ciel. Un oiseau géant nommé le Toque-toque est un des boss du pays de la Cuisine. Il y aussi un Klepto au pays Perdu. Ce dernier s'empare notamment de Cappy et Mario doit donc le secourir en propulsant au loin le condor. On peut retrouver des petits oiseaux au Royaume Champignon. Série Wario Land Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 Le Pecan est un pélican flottant sur l'eau qui crache des mines de son bec. Le Watch est un oiseau à bec pointu. Le Chicken Duck est un poulet qui laisse des pièces derrière lui si l'on lui lance un ennemi dessus. Le Coin Coin est un canard qui lance des boomerangs. Le Pinkouin est un ennemi semblant être à la fois un manchot et un raton-laveur (ou tanuki). Bobo est un oiseau géant et Hinyari un manchot muni de gants de boxe. Virtual Boy Wario Land Le Poulet piquant est une volaille ennemie. Le Coo-Coo est un oiseau abritant des pendules dans le niveau 10 du jeu. Ils peuvent créer des Petits Coo-Coos, des sortes d'oiseau mécaniques explosifs. Wario Land II Des oiseaux apparaissent lors de la cinématique d'introduction du jeu. Ils s'enfuient lorsque le Réveil retentit. Bobo fait une réapparition en tant que deuxième boss. Le Pecan et le Coin Coin aussi. Le Bird est un oiseau qui attaque Wario en le voyant. Le Penguin est un manchot tenant un orbe (une bière dans la version japonaise) qu'il jette sur Wario pour le changer en Crazy Wario. Le Rooster est un coq qui s'en prend à Wario s'il le touche. Hen est la poule de compagnie de Wario, jouant un rôle intégral dans le niveau intitulé Return the hen to her nest. L'Albatross est un oiseau inoffensif qui peut servir de plateforme à l'antihéros. L'Owl est un hibou endormi qui peut-être réveillé et utilisé comme moyen de transport par Wario. Wario Land 3 Les Birds réapparaissent mais en deux sortes : l'un bleu qui blesse Wario, puis l'autre orange qui change Wario en Crazy Wario. Wario Land 4 Le Robo Bird est un oiseau robotique du Chemin de Rubis qui apparait seulement dans les modes Hard et S-Hard. Le Skeleton Bird est un ennemi semblant être un oiseau mort-vivant. Le Condor Coucou est un vautour mort-vivant occupant la charge de boss du Chemin de Topaze. Il lâche des Hiyokos, parallèlement à la Golden Diva qui lâche des Canards noirs. Ce sont des canards explosifs. Wario Land: The Shake Dimension Les Turkeyjerks sont des rapaces ennemis. Les Pengoons sont des manchots ennemis apparaissant dans les niveaux de glace. Ils jettent des morceaux de glace de leur bec. Mario Party Mario Party Le Perroquet Bavard est un objet et est considéré aussi comme un personnage (oiseau) de ce jeu. Mario Party 3 Un groupe de trois Kleptos peut être vu au plateau Désert Épineux. Mario Party 4 Un Klepto est présent sur le plateau Jungle de Maskass. Mario Party 5 Une Capsule Klepto est présente dans le jeu. Un Klepto est d'ailleurs présent dans le mini-jeu Île en Péril. Mario Party 6 Les Capsules Kleptos font leur retour et deux autres Kleptos peuvent être aperçus dans le jeu. Mario Party Advance Un Klepto garde un coffre au trésor dans les Ruines Klepto. Mario Party 7 Le Klepto fait ici d'autres apparitions mineures. Mario Party 8 Le Klepto fait un caméo dans le Mini-jeu Test pour le meilleur. Série Mario Golf Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour On peut y voir des Kelptos en train de voler. Mario Golf: Advance Tour Un Klepto apparait sur un des parcours d'entraînement. Série Mario & Luigi Mario & Luigi : Les Frères du Temps Les Pidgit réapparaissent dans ce jeu sur l'île des Yoshi. Mario & Luigi : Voyage au centre de Bowser Dinny est un oiseau appartenant au Docteur Toadini. Le Ropif est une sorte d'oiseau ennemi. Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Le Pelicant est un ennemi qui s'apparente à un pélican bipède aux plumes mauves. WarioWare, Inc. : Mega Mini-Jeux Don le moineau est un petit oiseau qui apparaît dans quelques scènes du jeu. Dans les micro-jeux Pince à piaf, Duck Hunt, Ice Climber, Cocotapulte, Gaffe-à-l'œuf, Grue contre poisson, Pingouin sur patins, Satanés rochers figurent différentes espèces d'oiseaux. Super Mario Ball 4 Kleptos peuvent êtres vus en train de voler autour de la pyramide du Tableau des Sables Mouvants. Cette fois leurs têtes sont grises. Super Princess Peach Hoo est un boss avec des plumes marron et vertes avec des sourcils de couleur rouge apparu dans ce jeu. Ce hibou est le boss des bois de Hoo. Wario: Master of Disguise Le Grobec est une mouette ennemie du jeu. Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Les Rapafs sont des ennemis que l'on rencontre dans ce jeu. Ils sont de couleur rouge pâle avec un visage beige. Il y a également de petits oiseaux blancs posés à certains endroits des stages, qui s'enfuient quand le héros s'en approche. Quand le capitaine Toad ou Toadette reste immobile un certain temps, un oiseau peut se poser sur sa tête. }} Catégorie:Espèces Catégorie:Espèces de Super Mario Odyssey Catégorie:Super Mario Odyssey Catégorie:Oiseaux Catégorie:New Super Mario Bros. Catégorie:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Catégorie:New Super Mario Bros. 2 Catégorie:Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Catégorie:Super Princess Peach Catégorie:Super Mario Ball Catégorie:Mario Golf: Advance Tour Catégorie:Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Catégorie:Mario Party 8 Catégorie:Mario Party 7 Catégorie:Mario Party 6 Catégorie:Mario Party 5 Catégorie:Mario Party 4 Catégorie:Mario Party 3 Catégorie:Mario Party Advance Catégorie:Mario Party (jeu) Catégorie:Wario Land II Catégorie:Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 Catégorie:Super Mario Maker Catégorie:Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS Catégorie:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Catégorie:Super Mario Sunshine Catégorie:Super Mario 64 Catégorie:Super Mario 64 DS Catégorie:Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Catégorie:Super Mario Land Catégorie:Super Mario Bros. 2 Catégorie:Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Catégorie:Mario & Luigi : Voyage au centre de Bowser Catégorie:Mario & Luigi : Les Frères du Temps Catégorie:WarioWare, Inc. : Mega Mini-Jeux Catégorie:Super Mario 3D World Catégorie:Super Mario 3D Land Catégorie:Mario & Sonic Aux Jeux Olympiques de Sotchi 2014 Catégorie:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Catégorie:Mario Kart 8 Catégorie:Mario Sports Superstars Catégorie:Mario + The Lapins Crétins Kingdom Battle Catégorie:Mario Tennis Aces Catégorie:Wario Land 3 Catégorie:Virtual Boy Wario Land Catégorie:Wario Land: The Shake Dimension Catégorie:Wario Land 4 Catégorie:Wario: Master of Disguise